The Heart's Sorrow
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: this is the Sequel to War of Love and Lies. Please read War of Love and Lies before reading this, thank you.
1. Proposal

_It's been a year since I've been seeing Hinata, and since the end of the war with Orochimaru, and how I had been so close since I almost lost Hinata… I was so stupid at the time, following the rules of the law instead of my heart. Something my father had tried to teach me, saying that some rules are meant to be broken so long as it involves listening to your heart rather than the rules._

_Hinata was someone that had listened to her heart; she pretended to be a man, taking her father's place in the war just to keep her father safe. And when I had found out, I was hurt that I had trusted her with my deepest secret, and yet she couldn't have trusted me with her secret, though the more I thought about it the more I knew was why she never told me, because she was afraid of getting killed._

_When I was close to losing Hinata a year ago, I felt so lost, so empty… like she had taken my heart with her. When I was able to save her, we got together, now… my only wish is to make her life bright, full of joy and laughter… for I don't think that saying 'sorry' to her would be enough… Today, I'll make Hinata the happiest woman alive, but also for I take my new job..._

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked in the mirror, looking like he hadn't had a decent amount of sleep in days. In a sense, he hasn't… Running a hand through his hair, the young man stared at his reflection; his blue eyes looked a little red from lack of sleep, his spiky blonde hair tussled and tangled, his skin was a little pale though he figured that it was because of lack of eating.

Naruto was nervous; two things were going to happen for him today. One was taking over for his father and the last wanted to propose to Hinata.

Though, those were nothing to worry about compared to the nightmares he's been having lately. Strange nightmares where he's holding onto Hinata's hand so she wouldn't fall into the ravine far below the two of them… her letting go… Shaking his head, Naruto tried to calm himself down, right now wasn't the time to be thinking of that horrible nightmare, right now he had to go and speak to his parents, for it seemed that they wanted to speak to him about something, which to him was confusing…

What could they really want to speak to him about anyway?

Shaking his head once more, Naruto knew that he would have to calm down; they couldn't have anything bad to tell him right? They were his parents and they had always told him everything he needed to know.

Looking around, the young man wondered just where they could be waiting for him? Damn it was so confusing in this place! Running a hand through his hair, Naruto looked down at his clawed hand and sighed, he knew that maybe there was one last thing about the fox spirit he had fused with that he needed to know. Like why the tail swirl markings had spread around to his chest now, was it something bad or was it just something else that he wasn't sure of?

Yawning, Naruto finally found the scent of his parents and walked into the main hall or as his father like to call it 'The Meeting Room'. Standing in the room, was his mother and father. His father, Minato, had spiky blonde hair though had two locks of it hanging down at the sides, and had blue eyes. He wore a simple blue kimono which Naruto knew was something he wore when he wanted to be comfortable.

Next to him, was his mother Kushina. Her hair reached up to her knees, and was bright red, her face was the same shape as his though a little softer. After all, he did look like her. Her eyes were a soft brown… her clothes was a kimono that was as dark as the night sky, though with waves of silver, and on her back was a red swirl the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan.

Looking at the both of them, Naruto bowed to his parents as he said "is something the matter? Mom, dad?" His parents just smiled at him and gestured for Naruto to sit. Maybe everything was alright and they just wanted to just chat with him about him becoming the new general. It couldn't be that bad right?

"Naruto we'd like to tell you something about the fox spirit you carry…" said Kushina with a frown.

"What would that be mom?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head at them, staring at them with blue orbs shining with confusion.

"The fox spirit wasn't just sealed within you as a child… It was placed within your body when you were born."

"What?"

"She's right Naruto, the spirit was originally sealed within your mother but it somehow got transferred to you when she was pregnant with you. We had to awaken the fox's power when you started to show signs of its power awakening. If we didn't awaken it, you would have died…"

Naruto just stared at them with wide eyes. Even his ears stood up on end from the shock of what his parents had just told him. He's had this thing since he was born? Looking down, Naruto whispered "but why? I felt like an outcast because of that…" His mother walked over to him and held the blonde haired man in her arms. Naruto wanted to push his mother away from him but for some reason, he wanted the comfort, despite being a grown man. It made him feel like he was a kid again.

"Naruto, you found someone that accepts you remember?"

Naruto looked up at his mother, his ears drooping as he remembered. He had Hinata in his life, she accepted him for who he was. She didn't care about the demon that was within his body nor for how he appears. She didn't even flinch when she saw what he really looked like.

Nodding, Naruto whispered "what does it make me mom? Half-demon? Or what could it have made me?" His parents looked at each other for a moment as if they were trying to process his question, along with their own.

"We're not really sure Naruto. But it seems like you're a half-demon. Though, you might be something else, we're not really sure. All we know is that most people don't accept demons or anyone with demon blood within them. So, you should be careful." Said Kushina with a stare of concern for her son, which had caused Naruto to nod, he knew that his parents wanted to look after him, though he also knew that this was still a lot to take in at once. Sighing softly, the young man pushed himself up to his feet and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait." Said his father, causing Naruto to turn around and stare at his father as Minato brought a sword to him. The hilt was yellow that had swirls of orange, the blade was silver and it sparkled in the light. To him, it was almost shaped like a fang. Frowning, the guard was in the shape of a curved triangle something that resembled a claw. Frowning, Naruto remembered that this was the sword of the Namikaze clan, only the general can have this sword, or even touch it. Frowning, Naruto stared at father as if asking why he was being given this.

"Naruto, you should know that you are going to be general. And only the general can have this sword son." Minato said with a soft smile.

Naruto stared at the sword and gulped. He had heard that those who were not worthy of the sword were burned, or shocked. Either way, if he wasn't worthy of being the general than he was in for some pain. Gulping, Naruto reached out for the sword and grasped it within his hand as he waited for the pain to shoot through his arm. What he hadn't expected was for himself to scream out like he was ran over by a cart.

Dropping the sword, Naruto stared at the sword with wide eyes, staring at his palm for a moment as he saw the smoke rising.

Minato frowned as he picked it up. "It might sense the doubt in your heart Naruto… you might not be ready to use it. For now, keep it wrapped up." He gave him a small smile before wrapping up the sword in a cloth and sighed softly before handing it to Naruto. The young man was a little nervous grabbing it again though; he was going to be able to use it at all, or ever. Taking a deep breath, Naruto grabbed it, happy that thanks to the cloth that it didn't burn him.

"Why is my doubt stopping me from using the sword?" asked Naruto with a frown, staring at the clothed sword that resided in his hand.

Minato ran a hand through his hair as if trying to think of the words that would suit the situation better, though for the time being, he had nothing. Sighing softly, he said "the sword works with a pure and wondrous heart. If a heart is clouded with guilt, remorse, or darkened by evil, the sword will not allow anyone to use it. The heart has to be pure, full of love, joy and happiness. Any negative emotions that linger in the heart are something the sword cannot allow."

Naruto nodded and sighed softly. Looks like he won't be able to use the sword for a while, which had made Naruto sigh once more before packing up his things and to get onto his horse. His tails sagging behind him as he walked back to his room. Great, so many things he had to deal with… He became the general; he gets the family's sword and can't even use it. Then, of course there is the proposal to Hinata.

When he had arrived back to his room, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the small velvet box on his table. He had picked it out a week ago and had been trying to think of a way to propose to Hinata but, everything he came up with just seemed impossible. Sighing softly he picked it up and pulled on his oversized robes before walking out of the manor that had been in his family for generations. It was time to head over to Hinata's home…

Naruto wasn't sure how long he had ridden his horse for, all he did know was that he felt tired and sore from sitting on the saddle for so long. Yawning, the young man felt the robes flapping into the wind as he rode into the village. He had promised to meet Hinata today by the sakrua trees. Something that he had thought was romantic enough for the both of them.

Which had made the young man grin brightly, Naruto couldn't wait to see her face when he had proposed to her. The thought of him made his face pink from the very thought of it. Taking a deep breath, he looked up on ahead and saw Hinata sitting under the tree…

The blossoms had fully bloomed, a few of them blowing in the breeze, Hinata wore a simple yet elegant purple kimono with swirls of baby blue and crimson mixed in, a few of the swirls intertwining with each other and some by themselves. Hinata's hair was pulled back in a high ponytail as she sat down on the bench that was by the tree. Naruto knew that this setting itself was far more than perfect.

Once he had gotten close enough, Naruto had hopped off his horse and walked over to Hinata, a soft and gentle smile on his face.

Hinata looked over to him and smiled brightly. Naruto smiled back at her as Hinata ran toward him and threw herself at him. The young man wrapped his arms around Hinata's body and twirled her around in a circle before planting her feet on the ground. "Hinata… you look so beautiful." He whispered softly, cupping her cheek in his hand before kissing her.

Hinata had happily kissed him back and giggled softly. Her giggle, so soft and full of joy, he couldn't help but smile behind the kiss. Staring at Hinata's beautiful lavender coloured eyes, Naruto knew that he would have to do this. That he would have to do this now while he still had the nerve.

Getting down on one knee, Naruto pulled out the velvet box and opened it before Hinata… The band was a sparkling silver, the diamond, lavender the colour of her eyes though, to his comparison, it is nothing, compared to the beauty of Hinata's eyes. "Hinata Hyuuga… please marry me…"


	2. Gift

_I couldn't believe that she said yes! It was a dream come true, I didn't have anything to worry about now. Hell, I don't even remember why I was worrying about her_ _saying no. It feels so good to be marrying the women I love, who loves me and who I love with all my heart. Though now the only other thing to worry about… _

_The wedding itself._

_Hinata deserved the best wedding, after what I've put her through; she deserves the best kind of wedding possible. But would someone like me, someone that contains the spirit of a demon could make a woman as beautiful as Hinata happy? That was something I hope that would be possible for us._

Naruto was sitting under the cherry tree with Hinata on his lap, his arms wrapped around her small and frail looking body. Though, he really knew that she was a lot tougher than she let on. He couldn't help but smile, he had proposed to her, and she had said 'yes'. That was enough to make his heart soar with joy. But the thoughts of doubt flowed through his mind, making him wonder if he deserved to be with her…

Like would she regret marrying him? Would she hate him and realise that any children they have would have powers or traits like him because of the demon spirit?

Frowning, Naruto thought that may be a possibility but, he knew that Hinata loved him. And that she always would, after all love is something that won't just fade from the heart. Maybe he was just worrying about nothing. Chuckling to himself, he leaned into the tree and tightened his hold on Hinata as he inhaled the sweet, crisp and clean air that surrounded them… Hinata leaned her head back on his chest as she asked "what's funny Naruto?"

"Nothing, just worrying about nothing," Said Naruto with a small smile before burying his nose in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of the jasmine oils that she had used to wash her hair. Naruto couldn't help but love her all the more, her scent wasn't too strong, nor was it too weak. It was something he didn't like about women when they used so much oils to make their scents so over powering that it would cause him to pass out… with Hinata, she had the right amount in her hair. And it made him smile…

Hinata smiled softly and just leaned into him a little more. Naruto couldn't help but smile a little more, his eyes closed as he listened to the birds chirping, his heart beating in sync with Hinata's. It was as if they were meant to be. That was for sure… when he opened his eyes; the young woman wondered how they would tell Hinata's parents… he was scared that her father would attack him with the sword again…

Just thinking about it made him shudder.

"Calm down Naruto, I'm sure father won't attack you with a sword again," Said Hinata, as if she had been reading his mind, though maybe she just knew him better than he thought. Maybe anyway… it was always hard to tell that anyone knew what the other was thinking.

"Hinata… I promise that I'll make you the happiest woman on the planet…" whispered Naruto as he closed his eyes and kissed Hinata's forehead. His lips lingering on her skin, wanting to remember this moment forever, a moment in time where he would always keep Hinata in his arms, he never wanted to forget this moment. Not ever.

_'I promise, I'll love Hinata, protect her… and protect any child we have for as long as I have breath within my body.'_ vowed Naruto as he opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. It just might be a good day after all.

"Lord Hiashi, I wish to have Hinata's hand in marriage…" said Naruto as he was on his hands and knees, something he doesn't like to do but, it couldn't be helped.

"You've already proposed to her."

"I know, but… I was caught up in the moment sir. I still wish for her father's blessing."

"Hm…"

Naruto tightened his hands into fists, thinking that he was going to refuse because she had almost died because of him. Maybe he was going to kill him, or stab him to make him know what it felt like for Hinata. His eyes closed tightly, waiting for a stab, waiting for the scent of blood to penetrate his senses. But it never came.

"You have my blessing Naruto, though I will give you one and only one warning…" said Hiashi with a strangely calm tone in his voice. Naruto could only gulp out of fear that it was something he didn't want to hear, something that he would never want to have to face when the time came… just what could it be? "If you ever hurt my daughter… I'll finish you."

Lifting his head, Naruto gave Hiashi a serious look as he promised "I'll never do that… I love Hinata more than anything in this world. I would gladly give my life to keep her safe." He just stared at the head of the Hyuuga family as he stared down at the blonde haired man. Naruto knew that this was a moment of truth to see if Hiashi would believe him, would know that Naruto was speaking the truth. That he would do whatever he could to keep Hinata safe.

"You may have my blessing Naruto," calmly said Hiashi before walking away, which had caused Naruto to have his eyes widen in shock. Only for that stare to turn into a stare of pure joy. Grinning widely, Naruto pushed himself up, gave a quick boy to Hiashi and went to go speak to Hinata. For it seemed that life was becoming brighter for him…

Naruto knew that this was a good day; he proposed to Hinata, she said yes, and he had her father's blessing. Nothing could ruin this day for him in the least. Grinning brightly, Naruto went to look for Hinata, and to tell her the good news. What he hadn't expected, was to find her speaking to a few people that were in the village.

Blinking in shock, Naruto tilted his head to the side only to blush when Hinata had walked up to him and pulled him to talk to the other villagers. He was still nervous about speaking to others… but for Hinata? He'd gladly talk to them.

"So, how many kids do you plan to have?"

"Five, or more." Said Naruto with a big grin.

"Maybe two." Said Hinata.

Both turned at each other and blinked, only to laugh softly. For the entire time, people had asked them questions about their future plans for their wedding or even what they plan to do later on in life. Naruto would answer one thing and Hinata would say the opposite, though it just made them love each other all the more. For they could easily work things out... no matter how different they were, their love was true.

Looking up, Naruto could already picture everything… their life so perfect, full of love, joy… it was something that he had dreamed of for so long. And all it had taken to get his desired future was a woman pretending to be a man and joining the army. Who knew?

Naruto looked over at Hinata and wrapped an arm around her slim waist as he said "I love you Hinata…" Hinata looked up at Naruto with a soft pink blush on her cheeks. The blush made her skin glow, least to him. Naruto wanted to keep her so badly, but held himself back for now. Giving her a gentle smile, he settled for kissing her cheek and held her close.

He never wanted to let this woman go, not ever.

Suddenly, the sounds of horses were heard as someone burst through the gate of the Hyuuga estate. "Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, message from Empress Tsunade." Said the man on the horse as he handed them both a scroll for them to go to the palace. When Naruto looked around, he saw that it was only one, plus the sound of horses that were outside of the estate. It made him wonder how the horse would bother the others.

Naruto opened the scroll as did Hinata as he read it, he saw that it was a summon for a mission. What the mission was, it didn't say. Only that it involved peace for another kingdom. Maybe she wanted to tell the both of them in person. It was the only thing that he could think up of. Looking over at Hinata, they both gave each other a serious stare before nodding and going to get their horses.

As they walked, Hinata sighed softly as she said "I miss Ryu…" It was true, Ryu had disappeared after the war; he had said something about 'not being needed anymore' or something about that. It was kinda sad though, he was like their guide through the war. Well, more like Hinata's guide. Now that he was gone, life seemed a little dull. Though, they could make up for that by making each other happy. Life was complete for them in a sense at the very least.

Pulling Hinata close to his side, he kissed her forehead as he said "you said he was going to be reborn when he had made things right. I'm sure he's being placed in a cycle or something for reincarnation." He chuckled softly and kissed her cheek and gave her a soft and gentle smile.

As he and Hinata walked into the barn to get their horses, there was a sound behind them. Blinking, both young adults turned around and saw Hinata's parents. Both smiled at the future husband and wife before they held out their hands holding a necklace. Both were of a whole. The Yin Yang symbol. Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You're giving us your necklace mother? Father?" said Hinata in shock; he guessed that they had had it for a long time for her to be this shocked.

"They belonged to my ancestor. And they have been passed down in the family for generations…" said Hiashi with a soft smile.

"And now, we're giving them to you two." Said Hinata's mother.

Naruto nodded as Hiashi handed him the Yin symbol, the black part of the whole. And Hinata was given the Yang symbol of the whole. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the symbol, he knew that this was a high honor that Hiashi would want to give him this… and not to his younger daughter and her husband. Smiling a bit, he placed the necklace around his neck and smiled softly. Turning over to Hinata, he watched as she did the same.

Turning back to his future in-laws, he bowed to them both as he said "thank you Hiashi, Hana…" he heard Hinata's mother saying that she had made a good choice in Naruto, that he was a gentle man. It made Naruto blush softly before standing up straight and coughing into his hand. Gently grabbing the reins for his horse, he said "I'll meet you outside Hinata…" His face went redder as he walked out. He could faintly make out Hinata saying that he was shy, in a sense he was… a little bit. Looking up at the sky once more, Naruto wondered how this mission would go.

Would it be a simple one?

Would it be a difficult one?

And, would it bring him and Hinata closer together?

"Maybe…" he whispered to himself only to scratch the back of his head. There was no telling what would happen when he and Hinata were on this mission. Though what he did know was that this would be another perfect chance for him to bond even more with Hinata before the wedding. A thing that he had wanted to do so badly, the thought had made him chuckle in a joyous way. He had been looking forward to spending some more time with her for a while but with him becoming the new general or getting ready for it, it had become difficult.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Hinata walking out of the barn atop of her horse... Smiling softly at her, he hoped up onto his horse and they rode off, toward the palace.


	3. Traveling

_Okay, time to get to the palace to collect the princesses. Though, I just hope that this mission goes according to plan and we finish up in time for the wedding. Just thinking about having Hinata as my wife made me want to wrap my arms around her and kiss her until she is out of breath. Though, it also made me smile brightly at the very thought of it. But, I just hope that this mission is alright, that it is another way of bringing us together, like a trust exercise._

_Least, I hope it does…_

_If it just brings us further apart, I wouldn't blame Hinata for leaving me. Not after how I treated her during the war, the look on her face still haunts me to this very day. Well, I guess it is just one of the things I have to live with, like with my demon abilities… I'll get by, I just know it._

Taking a deep breath, Naruto rode his horse with Hinata riding hers alongside him. He had to smile at that, it was like they really were one… least to him. Looking over to Hinata, he saw that she seemed… upset about something. But why would she be upset? Frowning, Naruto looked around making sure that no one was looking. With no one in sight, Naruto unraveled his tails from himself and snaked its way toward Hinata and wrapped around her waist as if in the hopes to comfort her.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and gave him a small smile. "You alright Hinata? You seem… I don't know worried or upset… is this about being given a mission before our wedding?" asked the worried blue eyed man. The blue haired woman looked over at Naruto and sighed before nodding. So it was because of the mission… she was upset that they had to go on a mission before their wedding… She really was looking forward to it! Oh how Naruto wanted to grin right about now but knew that right now wasn't the right time to do that.

Looking on ahead, Naruto wondered what he should bring up… he had to think of something that would make Hinata laugh or even smile… Though, he doesn't know the first thing about cheering up someone since he was more into battles… must have been because of his inner demon.

Looking at Hinata with a sad smile, he calmly said "how about we take a break? Ya know, set up camp for the night." Hinata stared at Naruto in confusion for a moment before she looked over toward the mountains. The sun had begun to set for the day's end so she nodded before pulling at the reins. Least they could take a break for the time being and start fresh back on their journey to the palace in the morning. Yawning, Naruto pulled at the reins of his horse before climbing off the horses back and landing on his feet. Maybe today would be a good day… for right now, he had to set up camp and give Hinata a good cuddling. Yeah, that sounds about right, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the thought of being with her, holding her in his arms and just nuzzling her.

Once getting the horses tied up to the tree, Naruto started to set up the tent. Happy that he had swiped that before leaving Hinata's home quick. Though, this was going to be a little difficult for him since he's never set up a tent before. When they were all preparing for the war, someone had put up his own tent and this, was going to be a challenge for him. Running a hand through his hair, the young man tried to set up the tent… though, he couldn't say if it was going to stay up.

* * *

"Do you want some help Naruto?" asked Hinata with worry and concern.

"I'm fine…" Naruto said with a pout, this had been his tenth attempt and he still didn't get the tent up. Why that was, he didn't know but he had a feeling that it was due to the fact he's never done this before. Though, when he looked up he saw Hinata smiling at him, and could easily hear her cheerful giggling. Least him struggling had cheered her up. But, at the rate he was going there would be no luck in sleeping within the tent tonight.

Sighing softly, Naruto ran a hand through his blonde bangs and turned to stare at Hinata, only to watch with wide eyes that she was putting up the tent with the skill that he was lacking. "How did you…?" asked Naruto in shock and confusion. Hinata just smiled and had told him that her father used to take her and her little sister camping in case they married someone that loved to go out camping. It was the only non-wife skill that she was given from her father. Naruto could only smile at that, least her father wasn't always an ass to her about her husband.

Looking over at Hinata, he scooted closer to Hinata and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I love you so much Hinata…" he said with a soft content sigh before kissing her forehead. Looking at her beautiful lavender coloured eyes, he sighed softly in content and just nuzzled her for the time being. His responds of course was her beautiful laughter.

"Naru-kun that tickles!" squealed Hinata between laughter. Naruto of course, just kept on nuzzling her. For Hinata's laughter was music to his ears, and the only kind of laughter from a woman that doesn't hurt his ears.

Once he had stopped tickling is future bride, Naruto held Hinata in his arms as he looked up at the sky, thinking on what their future would hold for them. Though, he also couldn't help but worry about any children that they would have. Would they be half-demons such as himself? Or, would they be human like Hinata? That was something he worried about, for he had trouble finding someone that would be dear to his heart that would accept him. He had been lucky to have found Hinata and for her to have return those feelings to him…

Sighing softly in content, Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead as he said "how about I go do some hunting for dinner tonight and of course, I'll get some fruit for us as well." He chuckled before pushing himself up and went off into the forest to get some meat. If there was one thing that he hated was that he had to have meat most of the time. Ah well, he was always a big meat eater though he did miss his ramen now and again…

Yawning, Naruto knew that this was going to be a long night of hunting.

* * *

_'Least I found something… even if it was small…'_ thought Naruto after returning an hour ago… with a small wild boar. Sighing softly, he poked the fire with a long stick that he had found in the forest. Ah well, least they had something to eat. Looking over at Hinata, he saw that she was happily nibbling on some of the blueberries that he had found. It made Naruto smile that she was happy…

But, it had him worried that she was going to get of just having berries if he couldn't find bigger prey. Or that he was more animal than man. Running a hand through his blonde locks, he took out the boar from the fire and started to cut it, hoping that Hinata didn't mind boar meat. Turning his head, Naruto said "I'm sorry Hinata; I didn't mean to catch something so small…"

"It's okay Naruto, you tried that's what counts." Hinata said with a bright and cheerful smile on her face. Naruto blushed softly when he stared at her, finding it amazing that she could love a man such as him, a beast. Looking over at him, the young man wondered if Hinata would settle for a beast such as himself, but, is she really seeing past the monster or is she afraid of the monster he was becoming or had already become and just couldn't say no?

Shaking his head, Naruto took a bite of his meat and looked up at the sky. Wondering what life would be like when he and Hinata were happily married. There were so many things that he could think of but at the moment, he couldn't just place his finger on just one thing. Maybe he was just over thinking things again, he just needed to relax, and he knew that.

Yawning, Naruto turned his head and looked over at Hinata, thinking on how beautiful she looked in the moon's rays of silvery light. Though, it was hard to fight his own desires and his want for her but… he had to be an honorable man and wait till after their married. Yawning, Naruto pushed himself up from the grass and started to dust himself of as he said "I'm ready to go to bed, how about you Hinata?"

"I'm ready to go to bed." She said with a smile before finishing her meal and doing the same thing as Naruto with dusting herself off. Hinata let out a soft yawn before walking on to the tent with her future-husband. Naruto just smiled softly, their first camp out together full of sleeping and cuddling. Though, thinking about cuddling with her had him a little nervous. Since he had never cuddled with anyone before and this was a completely new experience for him. Trying to get his nerves to relax, he sat down in the tent on his futon mattress and looked over at Hinata when he watched her sit down. Yup, this was going to be a nice evening…

Yawning, Naruto removed his heavy robes, a habit of his before going to bed. Mostly to let his tails be free of being confined for so long. Rubbing his head, the young man looked over at Hinata he saw that her face was bright red for some reason. Why though? She's seen him without his robe before, sure it was during the war and he was pretty much naked in the water as was she but why would her face be so red?

"Um… Hinata, you okay?"

"…"

Okay, now Naruto was worried, sitting up a bit he leaned over to Hinata and poked her shoulder… and watched as Hinata fell over. It seemed that she had passed out from the shock of seeing him without a robe on. "Hinata!" shouted Naruto in shock and surprise that she had done this. Giving her a soft smile, he chuckled before nuzzling her cheek before lying back down, holding Hinata in his arms as he said "good night Hinata… I hope you have a nice sleep…"

Before he knew it, he had also fallen asleep.

* * *

Yawning, Naruto slowly started to open his eyes. Blinking slowly, he tried to clear the sleep from his vision before pushing himself up. Stretching, he looked over at Hinata and saw her cuddled up against him. Blushing softly, he chuckled before kissing her forehead, thinking that he would just let her sleep a little longer. Slowly and carefully, he slid away from Hinata, grabbed his robe and started to walk out of the tent, yawning before walking over to the river.

This was going to be an interesting day that was for sure. Though, he knew that he had to get on to the palace with Hinata today, it could be very important and he couldn't take any more time than he's already used.

Once he reached the river, he knelt down and started to splash some water on his face, maybe if he was lucky he would be able to handle this mission, handle the stress of this task whatever t may be, and trying to plan the wedding for himself and Hinata. He was doing this for their happiness. But, the thing was could he really keep himself calm during this whole mission without losing his mind due to his stress? He didn't know and had a feeling that he was biting off more than he could chew at the moment…


End file.
